


The Betrayal

by IronHeart (ConsultingCommunist)



Series: Whiskey Lullaby [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingCommunist/pseuds/IronHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first part to a TonySteve series inspired by the music video and song for Whiskey Lullaby</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This series is not finished, and I do not currently have plans to finish it. Read at your own risk.

Coming home should have been everything. Except it wasn't.

There was a conversation as Steve got off the bus, with the driver.

"You're at home, son. We appreciate what you did."

"We did what we had to." Steve smiled, always the modest one.

"Is there a missus?" 

Steve's gaze turned to the house just a few yards away. Not exactly. "It's been a while since I've been home."

"Go start your life son." The driver gave him a warm smile, the kind someone gives you when they’re genuinely happy for you.

"Thanks."

Steve walked to the house, blue eyes bright as he dropped his bag inside the front door. He didn't want to alert anyone as to his arrival. He didn't even tell Tony that he was coming home today, wanting to surprise him. It had been two years since they’d seen each other in person, and his heart was fluttering with excitement. Before he left, Tony had told him he’d love him forever, and Steve replied in turn, meaning every word with his whole heart. He thought Tony meant it too.

He heard a familiar laugh from upstairs and smiled brightly. Steve followed the sound, thinking he must be upstairs watching TV or something. Images of Tony flooded into his mind, all smiles and kisses and touches. He couldn’t wait to hold him in his arms and nuzzle into the unruly, dark locks of hair, smelling that scent that was uniquely Tony. He had dreamed about that scent, woken up at night thinking he had smelled it somehow. Yes, Tony was the thing that kept him going and kept him battling to survive and get home. Without Tony he had no reason to fight.

Steve reached the top of the stairs, smile beaming as he contained himself so he wouldn’t sprint to the bedroom where the laughter had come from. He stood in front of the closed door and loosened his tie. He took off his hat, holding it in his hands and taking a deep breath. He’d never been this nervous, especially not around Tony. But it had been two years. That had to give him a viable enough excuse for the reason he was so jittery about seeing him now. 

He opened the door, his bright smile in place.

Tony sat up suddenly, his face a mix of excitement and surprise. But that only lasted a split second and his face soon fell into a devastated and guilt-filled expression. A blond man in bed beside Tony sat up too, looking at Steve in surprise. They were both almost completely naked. “Steve, I can explain-”

But Steve didn’t want to listen. Tears of betrayal stung at his eyes as he left quietly and quickly, heading downstairs to get out his old motorcycle and leave. His heart was breaking into a million pieces and he needed to be someone, anywhere, else. As he mounted the vehicle, he started it up and began to drive away, hearing Tony behind him on the porch, begging him to come back and just listen.

But Steve was done listening to Tony’s lies. He had listened to enough of those before leaving for two years to serve his country. And look where that had gotten him.

Looks like forever was only meant to last until he left.


End file.
